The Biostatistics Core facility will provide statistical support, including related data and computing aspects, for lung cancer research proposed by the SPORE investigators at Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC). The Core activities will involve collaboration and consultation in genetic epidemiology studies, cell line experiments, animal models, clinical trials and translational analyses with molecular and cellular correlates. In particular, the specific aims are to provide ready and dedicated access to the following: 1. Statistical expertise for design, planning and conduct of research studies. 2. Statistical expertise for data analysis and interpretation, including interim monitoring and scientific reporting. 3. Consultation on developing and implementing plans for data collection and database specifications, including forms design and data entry. 4. Consultation on developing and implementing plans for data management, quality control and administrative reporting. 5. Computing facilities and resources for statistical and related requirements, including data transfer, merging, sharing and security.